


good for you

by WildKitte



Series: Gladiator AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ancient Rome, Angst, Bath Houses, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gladiator AU, M/M, Making Out, Semi-Public Sex, suga is devious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitte/pseuds/WildKitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>As the evening cooled down to oranges and deep blues, Suga and Daichi snuck out to the streets of the city. Suga kept his head down, looking at the ground, and stroked Daichi's hand lightly and quickly like a greeting, a reminder, and picked up his speed, making his way through the sea of people knowing Daichi would follow in his wake.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	good for you

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. I wanted to write about Roman baths and some gratuitous DaiSuga smut. Also, um... Happy Valentine's Day?
> 
> This is part of my and [Adelaida's](http://i-like-to-look-at-your-back.tumblr.com/au) [Gladiator AU](http://wildkittewrites.tumblr.com/gladiator-au). Daichi and Suga are both gladiators.

 

 

As the evening cooled down to oranges and deep blues, Suga and Daichi snuck out to the streets of the city. Muscles sore and a few coins in their pockets they took to the streets, following the stream of people leaving the town, returning to their luxurious villas and humble apartment buildings. Suga kept his head down, looking at the ground, and stroked Daichi's hand lightly and quickly like a greeting, a reminder, and picked up his speed, making his way through the sea of people knowing Daichi would follow in his wake.

 

The bath, a smaller therma, was not on the main street but a block or two further. They stepped into the atrium, adorned with mural mosaics and the great water gods and nymphs greeting them under their feet in the floor, dolphins swimming and jumping on the walls in a million shades of green and blue. Suga didn't dare to look at Daichi, his footsteps echoing behind him, feeling his heartbeat in his ears, excitement constricting his throat. His cheeks were now flushed, full red with anticipation. He lead the way to the dressing room, a chamber with stone seats along the wall, and the indifferent slave guarding the room didn't pay them attention. Suga could hear Daichi enter the room. He didn't turn yet.

 

He tugged at his tunic, pulling it off and exposing his body, battered with wounds and scratches and bruises. The slave behind them shifted anxiously, perhaps taking them for criminals or escapee slaves, but Suga paid it no mind, not shaming the body adorning his story and profession. He had no scars on his back.

Finally naked, apart from the leathery necklace matching Asahi and Daichi's, he turned to Daichi pulling off his last garments and their gazes met for the first time after leaving the training grounds. Suga let his eyes roam Daichi's face, his deep brown eyes and serene expressions, his tan skin and broad shoulders. A feeling, a heat, stirred in his abdomen, reaching down, but he willed it away for now under the slave's curious gaze.

He nodded towards the entrance curtly and Daichi gave back a small nod of his own and in unison, without saying a word, they proceeded to first room.

 

Warmth engulfed their exhausted bodies as they stepped in to the beautifully ornamented big room filled with warm, thick air. A lone servant sat idly on one of the bronze benches, offering a tentative greeting to the pair entering the room. Suga smiled and glanced at Daichi on his side. Daichi remained quiet, not quite meeting his eye. They said nothing as they sat down.

 

Large fish escaping the trident of a god riding a chariot of horses, whose hooves turned into waves and currents, nereids swimming in the deeps and playing with dolphins, small colourful pieces of ceramic weaved into a great picture, a grand fable on the walls and the floor answering with kind, motifs of sea and the world down under. Free was a fish untangled from the fisher's nets and a droplet of sweat trickled down Koushi's temple. He closed his eyes briefly, listening to the sounds, the dripple of water from the next room, Daichi's breathing, the man across them standing up and leaving the room. His wet footsteps echoed in the room and then – quiet. Suga opened his eyes.

 

”We're alone,” he said. His voice was hushed, almost whispering in the silent room. Daichi chuckled.

”We are.”

”And that means...?”

”That means,” Daichi said standing up, ”that we're going to the next room. To _bathe_ , Suga.”

”Aw, you're no fun.”

”I'll show you fun, alright.”

”That sounds like a promise, Daichi,” Suga scolded but took the hand offered to him.

 

It was a bigger room, also warmer, both the floor and walls part of the heating system and in the middle was a pool, steam rising from its surface. At the end of the room there was a basin, filled with cold water to pour on their heads when leaving. Daichi stepped in the pool first, hissing as the hot water scalded his sore skin. He sat down on the bench under water and soon Suga joined him briefly. Arms pressed against each other, they soaked in the water, letting the warmth engulf them wholly.

The tension in his muscles was melting away, the weariness starting to both set in and flow out of him, something alike to the lazy current of the great Tiber. Suga shifted next to him, pressing their thighs together. Soon after a hand followed, caressing the muscles of Daichi's legs and Daichi sighed, leaning against the wall.

 

”Suga.”

”Yes?”

”I really don't want to cum in the bathing water this time.”

Suga laughed out loud, covering his mouth with the hand not stroking Daichi's thigh.

”We're alone,” he reminded Daichi again and Daichi glanced at him. Brown eyes filled with mirth, flashing with amusement and a layer of arousal. Daichi was once again reminded how beautiful his lover was, his silver hair shining in the trickles of light sifted from the oculus above the basin.

 

He turned to face Suga and soft smile on his face he reached his hands behind Suga's head, untying the ponytail and letting Suga's hair fall down. Suga moaned in delight, freed from the ponytail of suffering, and finally, leaned forward to press a light, feathery kiss on Daichi's lips. Daichi grinned and took a firm grip on his neck, pulling Suga closer and kissed him hard, mushing their lips together. The other man huffed, pulling Daichi's lower lip between his teeth and nibbled at it before letting him go.

 

”I'm so glad,” he sighed. Daichi didn't need to ask _about what_ , it was clear – for living. Surviving yet another day, other games, the relentless training and the fear. Being together, like this, safe from the world in this small therma.

”Next month,” Daichi whispered. ”Next month will be Hinata's debut on the arena.”

”I don't want to think about it.” Suga grimaced. ”I want to forget now, okay?”

Daichi opened his mouth to say something but Suga shut him up with a quick kiss, then another. Pressing their foreheads together, he let out a long sigh.

”Tell me about it again, Daichi. Our future.”

 

This was their favourite subject, a fantasy of sorts, and nowhere did it seem more fit than here, with just the two of them relaxing in the warm water. Daichi booped his nose with his own and a grin climbed on his lips.

”When we're free,” he began, voice a low murmur, ”we're going to travel to the provinces, away from the Capitol. We're going to buy a small villa in the countryside and live there, all alone. And we're going to drink lots of wine and eat plenty in our little garden, all free.”

Suga hummed back. His arms wrapped around Daichi's neck and he slid closer, lifting his legs on Daichi's.

”And then we can... we can do anything we want. We could take Asahi with us... but he'd probably get angry at all the love-making.” Suga laughed. ”But we really need to catch up on all the opportunities we've lost because of _public decency_.”

His hand travelled to Suga's thigh, caressing the soft skin, gliding smoothly under water and as he went boldly upward, his lover gasped. Daichi turned them face-to-face, lifting Suga fully on his lap and as he did, he accidentally swallowed some water. Suga laughed airily as he coughed it out and gringed.

”Attractive”, he teased and caressed Daichi's cheek with his thumb. Lifting his chin, Suga leaned forward to slowly drag their lips together.

 

Underneath, Daichi's hands started roaming, from Suga's thighs to his sides, mapping his upper body hungrily. He wanted closer, skin against skin, deeper, to feel Suga entirely and make the silver haired beauty _his_. And, well, he could, Suga was pliant on his lap, melting against his touch and their kisses became deeper, more heated. Daichi plied Suga's mouth open and swirled his tongue in, both moaning as their tongues slid together.

 

”I want you –” Daichi said and the telepathy worked. Suga lifted himself to the edge of the pool and Daichi got on his knees, slipping his hands under Suga's thighs. The touch felt good and seeing Daichi so near his already half-hard cock really wasn't a downer either.

”That's a good look on you,” Suga said quietly while sliding his fingers through Daichi's short hair.

”On my knees for you?”

Suga chuckles.

”Yes.”

”Well”, the man answered with a growl, ”I honestly don't mind.”

 

The hot air of the room made Suga's head spin a little, or maybe it was the heat of Daichi's touch. His heartbeat was picking up too and the emotion was almost unreal. Daichi wasn't moving yet, just watching him with impossibly soft eyes. Stroking his scalp, Suga felt incredibly good and for a moment he could forget everything outside of this bath house, all the blood and suffering and corpses laying in his feet, staining him with gore that would stick on his skin like tar.

”Alright”, Daichi sighed and that was the only warning Suga got before he wrapped his lips around the head of Suga's length, swirling his tongue around, and then lapped the precum, humming.

 

A loud moan tore out of Suga's throat and he buckled forward, bending over Daichi.

”Fuck,” he sighed and his nails sunk to Daichi's scalp. Daichi growled at the sliver of pain and Suga loosened his grip and set his hands on Daichi's shoulders instead, gripping tight.

”Ah, Daichi,” Suga groaned as Daichi licked a wet stripe up from the base and then took him in his mouth. _Wet, hot,_ Suga's brain offered helpfully and he jerked hard when Daichi came back up with a hard suck. Suga leaned backward, trying to create some distance between him and his lover, the heat was _suffocating_. Daichi's hand slid from underneath Suga's thigh to his base, covering what he couldn't with his mouth and Suga moaned again, skin prickling with pleasure. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears, blood flowing hot through his veins and it felt so incredibly _good._ Suga whimpered at the sensation of Daichi's hot mouth wrapped around his cock, the intensity of it, _fuck_ , he had missed this, he had missed Daichi and his mouth and warm hands on his skin. The sensations rolled over him like waves, crushing against his gut and his chest felt tight.

 

”Daichi, _Daichi_ ,” the name poured from his lips and Daichi hummed, making Suga tense again and gasp.

”Fuck, just like that,” he babbled, ”Please, Daichi, I'm so...” Daichi's head bobbed up and down and he made another sound, pressing his thumb against Suga's balls and with a choked cry Suga came in his mouth. His vision went white, his fingers dug in Daichi's scalp and then everything came back with a rush and he slumped on the mosaic floor, exhausted.

Daichi, breathing heavily, swallowed and grimaced, and then pressed a tender kiss on Suga's inner thigh.

”Sorry,” Suga wheezed and brought his hands to cover his eyes. ”It's been...”

”A while,” Daichi finished for him and grinned. He glanced around the room and then stepped from the pool, avoiding the puddle that was Suga's post-coital form. Daichi crouched next to his lover and grinned, fluffing Suga's damp hair.

”Are you okay there?” he teased and Suga looked up at him with soft eyes and nodded.

”I'm just thinking,” the silver-haired man said quietly.

 

”About what?”

”That I love you a lot.”

 

Daichi brushed his fingers on Suga's cheek. His heart was pounding in his chest and it felt silly, that after all this time those words could make the world around him shatter into tiny, insignificant pieces.

”Daichi. You're blushing.”

”Shut up,” Daichi chuckled and sat down next to him.

 

”Oh,” Suga said and rose to lean on his elbows. His voice was light again and a just suspicious amount of mischievous. His gaze dribbled down Daichi's body to his crotch and smiled. ”I almost forgot about this guy.”

 

Daichi let out a yelp as Suga went down on him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After rinsing themselves with cool water, Daichi and Suga went back to the first room and sat there for a while before heading back to get their clothes. Suga worried the necklace between his fingers as they stepped out of the therma. It was dark and the great amphitheater hunched ominously ahead, reminding him of the world they were returning to. A chill ran down his spine and he bit his lip thoughtfully.

This was just escapism, really. As they returned it would be the foul stench again, relentless training and mushy food, bruises and taunting and _secrets_ – especially secrets. Suga would not let anyone snatch this precious thing, this only thing that was _his_ , away. Not this world, that took and took and took, not the _lanista_ and the idle crowds, not the decisive nod of the emperor, they would all try. It was not an option, not now or ever, he would rather die, give his life and--

 

”Stop it,” Daichi murmured and entwined their fingers, hidden by the darkness and didn't let go when a patrol of soldiers passed them.

”I don't want to go back.”

”We have to.”

Suga stopped and his gaze was lowered to the ground.

”I don't want to.”

Daichi looked at him, exasperated, and then glanced around.

”Come,” he said and pulled Suga to a dark alleyway, sandals splashing into something Daichi did not care to inspect further.

 

He pushed Suga against the wall and framed his face with his hands. Suga was close, Daichi could feel his breath on his face and his hair was still damp.

”Suga,” he whispered. ”Endure this. Just a bit longer.”

”Just a bit longer,” Suga repeated with a whimper and Daichi couldn't hold back anymore, he leaned in to kiss that expression away from Suga's face. The lither man's hands shot up to his neck and pulled him closer and Daichi's dropped to his waist. Suga moaned against his lips and ground his hips against Daichi's – not exactly sexual, just seeking for contact and warmth and _safety_ , the firmness of his broad shoulders. Daichi nipped his lower lip, pulling it between his teeth, and then sucked and Suga's knees buckled and he opened his mouth to welcome Daichi's tongue in. Suga breathed in heavily through his nose and let out a sob in the kiss and with a final peck Daichi dropped the kiss.

 

”It's good. It will be so good, Suga.”

”Yeah,” Suga said and tried out a wobbly smile. Daichi kissed his forehead and then backed away, offering his hand.

”Let's go.”

”Let's.”

 

The night stretched over the Capitol and the young couple was lost in the darkness, walking back to their world with hesitant steps. The wind rose up and the stars came in sight as the clouds scattered around the night sky.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (( _Lanista_ was a man who purchased and looked after gladiators))
> 
>  
> 
> Confession: there was going to be a thigh-fucking part but I think it deserves a fic of its own. Stay tuned :3c
> 
> Leave a kudos and a comment if you like ヾ(´▽｀*;)ゝ  
> Come yell abt Gladiator AU and daisuga at me on twitter [@wildkitte](https://twitter.com/wildkitte) or tumblr [@wildkittewrites](http://wildkittewrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
